The rise of The Beast
by Wolfie the Furret
Summary: The future dystopia has been rather quiet recently, but that all changes as Detective George Stevenson responds to the highest crime coefficient seen in the last five years. The culprit, an eighteen year old girl named Ziggy Zigonia. Follow this detective as he finds the secrets of this mysterious girl.


A dark shadow covered the alleyway between the two sky-high apartment complexes, the vivid red and greens of torn banners washed into the cracks in the broken concrete and now muddled by the darkness of the shadow. Broken glass crunched under the foot of Detective George Stevenson as he ran towards the broken, worn down building. He had his dominator drawn and a sweat had broken out on his neck. The afternoon had been relatively boring as the 5'11 man lounged in his brown,leather office chair as his size twelve shoes where propped up on his mahogany desk. He was just beggining to doze off as his brown eyes where hidden behind a pair of black aviators, when the sensors went off and the department went into a frenzy. The highest crime coefficient seen in the past five years had shown up in the middle of the dystopia. With a jolt he ran a hand through his shaggy,brown hair and ran down the hallway.

As he reached the building his flashback was abruptly cut off and he kicked in the door, what he saw before him acctually shocked him. Sitting in the room was a girl, an eighteen year old girl with raven hair and clear blue eyes. George raised the dominator and slowly looked around as the girl spoke,"Hello Detective. I've been waiting for you." As he pointed the dominator at her he was nearly blown away. "Crime Coefficient:299, Nonlethal Tranquilization mode activated." She gave a sweet smile and didnt move,"That won't be neccesary, I plan on coming willingly." She slowly stood and walked towards him. He couldnt take any chances with this dangerous girl and pulled the trigger knocking out the poor girl.

The detective called in a transport vehicle as he stared at the girl's face, what made this girl go this out of it? Why did she want to come willingly? He needed answers. As the team comes to retrieve her, he speaks slowly,"I want her to be put in interrogation room number two. I'll be there in a bit. I wanna look around for something." As the team took room and began to look around quietly. he approached a stack of papers and slowly pulled out his pen and began to lift one after the other. Most of the words where blotched out by a thick black line but one mark did reappear on each page. It was a three-headed dog surrounded by a black circle with a star at the top. on the very last page was "THE BEAST HAS ROSE AND THE DETECTIVE SHOULD FEAR IT FOR EVEN THE CLEAREST CAN BECOME DARK." They knew he was coming, but how? THis was too many questions for his liking and pocketing the book, Detective Stevenson headed pack to the office quietly.

Upon reaching the office he stormed straight into the interogattion room which held the girl angrily. His angrycomposurebroke as he saw the tears streaming down the girl's face, grim faced he slowly sat down quietly and stared at her. "First off, what is your name?" The girl slowly looked up,"Z-Z-Ziggy Zigonia, S-s-s-sir." she said through sobs as she rubbed her eyes."Sir, w-w-why am I here?" She asked fear clear in her eyes. THe Detectives whole composure broke at this as he was on his feet," DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME GIRL!" he yelled in her face. She trembled and broke into sobs once again. The detective gritted his teeth and slammed his hand down," Look, you have a crime coeffiecent of 299. That just doesnt randomly happen by mistake. Now what do you know about this?" he asked as he put the book on the table and opened it to the final page and showed her the symbol. Her eyes blinked slightly confused. " That is Cerberus." she stated," it was the guard of Hades in greek mythology." The detective zoned out at the word Cerberus. That name was familiar, Cerberus...Cerberus... Cerberus was a hacker that dissapeared off the map a few years back. He looked at her quietly as she fidgeted pushing hair from her face.

"Look, I don't know what is going on, but I can't afford to have you locked up in a jail cell right now. Especially if you have something to do with Cerberus. So I'm placing you in the Psycho Pass Program under me. Congragulations Ms. Zigonia your now a crime fighter."


End file.
